phoenix wright gets banned from nintendo!
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright gotta save his 3ds from pokemon sun and moon ban from nintendo, CAN HE DO IT?


PHOENIX WRIGHT GETS BANNED FROM NINTENDO!

BY BARRYLAWN

one day phoenix wright was on his 3ds when he saw pokemon sun and moon got leak by people so he got the game and started playing

"isnt this illegal" said maya

"lol who cares nintendo will nevvvvver know" said phoenix

just then a thing appeared saying "the online stuff has been retarded by nintendo for help go visit our site at www,myawesomeyoutubechannel,com"

phoenix went to the link and got sent to a cancerous childs channel full of shitty games that kids play and there was lots of screaming and shouting and swearing and dats when phoenix notice it wasnt actually a kid while he was spamming backspace to get out

he googled the nintendo place and asked them and they were like

"HA HA HA, PHOENIX WRIGHT, U PIRATED TEH GAME SO U SHALL BE PUNISHED"

"FUCK" shouted phoenix "this was a mistake"

"wow i told u it was illegal" said maya

"shut up" said phoenix "hmmm ok we gotta get back on eshop on time for edgeworths birtday so we can get him paper mario sticker start sanic bomb shitty cristals"

"cant we just get them at gamestop"

"no fuck walking, hmmmmm i know lets defend us and the pirates at court!"

"great idea" said maya

==AT COURT==

"court is in session for the trial of many people" said judge

"i am ready ur honor" said phonix

"prosecutor edgeworth is ready" said edgey

"woah edgey wat are u doing here usually i fight weird ocs"

"im prosecuting the bastards who pirate from 3ds, evn if i must send u to jail too wright" said edgeworth

"dammit edgy ill destroy ur case" said phoenix

"no" said edgeworth and he made his opening statement "phoenix and maya and everyone crowding aroudn the defendant place is accusing of stealing pokemon sun and moon, they will face capital punishment of not being able to go online with their 3ds"

"come on edge i havent got spirit of justice yet!" said phoenix

"too bad" said edgeworth "if u have nothing to prove we done"

"well" said phoenix "i call the defendents to explain"

one of the defendants came

"name and occupation" said phoenix

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR" arred the man "i be pierre eight! i sale teh seven sees in serch of berryed tresure!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIT" shouted the gallery in awe "ITS TEH FAMUS PIRATE PIERRE EIGHT"

"uhhhh who are" said phenix

"arr i wud expect no more of a mer landlover to know who i am" said pierre "me is a legend man wo is rumor to has all teh berryed treasure in the WORLD heres mah collection of mah loot" he took out his bag full of gold jewels and in a gold glass box was pokemon sun and moon

"ur the BEST pierre no pirate is better dan u"

"ha" said edgey "so as u can see pierre eight stole this game as he amits"

"ARRR!" shouted a voice who was PIERRE!

"what" said edgey

"there be no need for such bullshit claims cravatman" said pierre

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i may be pirate who gets evrythin for free"

"an so i got dis game for free"

"but dat dont meen it were illegal u see"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "why"

"because" said pierre "ITS A REVIEW COPY"

"WHAT" shouted edgey

"yea i work for ign when i cant find any treasure, i got to review game and went online to see if it worked, and caus of dat they made me walk teh plank"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed edgeworth "BULLSHIT, U DIDNT GET REVIEW, I CALL NINTENDO TO PROVE"

so nintendo came

"ha ok we admit it"

"no" shouted edgy

"ok then" said nintendo "pierre give us ur 3ds well fix it for u but the rest of u can fuck urselves"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix "NO, I GOTTA GET BACK ONLINE"

"HA HA HA HA" laughed nintendo "try again nick, we cant let u ever go neer our shit again"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"u stole the game stealin is crime"

"these fucks deserve be punishment"

"we have no reason to care tat they cant go online any more"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "we cant access teh eshop, DAT MEANS U CANT GET MONEY FROM US"

"HA" laughed nintendo "we can still get money from fisical purchase, noone buys stuff digitly anyway"

"i dont think so TAKE THAT" he presented the phoenix wright games "as u can see lots and lots of poeple have played my games AND THEY DIGITAL ONLY CAUSE CAPCOM IS CHEAP"

"ha" said nintendo "keep objecting spiky, ull never prove ur innocence, cause ur fingerprints were found on the 3DS"

"NOOOOOOO" shouted phoenix "wait, that hasnt been presented yet so u cant prove it!"

"heh" said nintendo "miles can"

"(nooooooooo theres gotta be a way to save myself... WAIT THATS IT)" thought phoenix who thought of a way to turnabout this trial "i present my evidence... TAKE THAT" he presented the paper he reads in that one sprite and made it into a paper plane and threw it at edgeworth

"hm whats this" said edge reading it

"hey edgey

u wanna know what im gettin u for ur birthday

english miles edworth investigations 2, its being released next week on teh eshop, i know cause someone said so on tumblr

sorry for spoilers

phenix"

"PHOEEEEEEEENIIIIIIIIIIX" raged edgeworth "FUCK U IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE, I EVEN FORGOT IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY NEXT WEEK"

"ok but reed it again" said phoenix

edgey red it again

"o shiiiiiit" said edge

"well" said nintendo "can u present it or not"

"nope" said edgy "i dont have dat evidence"

"WHAT" shouted nintendo and in his confusion edgy threw the 3ds at phoenix but it was hidden in a cloth so noone could tell it was a 3ds and phoenix used the cloth to wipe the prints off and he presented it

"so as u can see, i cudnt have done it cause i didnt have my 3ds, it must have been someone ELSE"

"BUT WHO" said judge

"theres only one person it cud have been... MAYA" and he threw the 3ds and she caught it so it had her prints

"what fuck u nick" said maya "i even told u it was illegal"

"lol suuure" said judge "send her to jail she gettin 6 hours in detention, also nintendo unban the nick or ill send u to jail too"

"WHAT FUCK?!" shouted nintendo

"YEAAAAAAAAAH" shouted nick "TIME FOR MORE SUN AND MUNE!"

"uh hey what about us" said the dirty pirates

"fuck u guys" said phoenix and he left and everyone else was declared **GUILTY**

===DA NEXT WEEK===

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDGEWORTH"

edgeworth opened all his presents from his friends until he got to the last one from phoenix and it was his 3ds with teh game he downloaded for him

it was paper mario shitty start and sonic boom shitty crystals

"OBJECTION"

THE END


End file.
